1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stackable containers of the type including a substantially rigid box member and a flexible liner member positioned within the box member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are, in general, two types of containers used today to hold flowable substances, such as liquid or powder. The first type is the rigid container, such as, for example, a blow molder plastic container commonly used for industrial and institutional purposes. Such rigid containers have a spout held in a fixed position, both vertically and laterally, to allow for proper engagement of filling nozzles, automatic cappers, and electronic sealers and the like. The second type of container is the so-called "bag-in-box" container comprising a thin, flexible plastic liner positioned in a substantially rigid cardboard box. Such "bag-in-box" containers offer a cost advantage over the rigid containers but have the disadvantage of being difficult to automatically fill and seal, etc. Typically, such "bag-in-box" containers typically include a combination foldable neck and pouring spout, such as disclosed by Winstead, U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,927. The present invention is not disclosed or suggested by the known prior art, taken as a whole.